A Pirate's Life For Me
by Aoiki Chojutsuka
Summary: Kevin and Gwen are hard-ass pirates that just happen to be a couple, but that all changes when Kevin captures an apprentice blacksmith to work aboard his vessel. Bevin slight Kwen
1. Prologe

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Rating: T-M (undecided)

Pairing: Bevin (Kevin X Ben); Kwen (Kevin X Gwen)

Summary: Kevin and Gwen are hard-ass pirates that just happen to be a couple, but that all changes when Kevin captures an apprentice blacksmith to work aboard his vessel.

A/N – If you are currently reading To Tame a Beast You Need an Angel please bear with me. I've been taking some writing classes and my skill has improved, but I've kind of lost inspiration for the story. Don't fret because I will update just not any time soon. I plan to take it down re-edit it then post it back up bigger and better then ever! Alas, for now I'm going to work on this and finish in about one, two, maybe three months.

"In the beginning God made land and beast then as an afterthought he decided Why not I throw in a truly stupid animal that will live in fear of one another and hate each other for everything they find different in themselves and thy brethren?"

Author Unknown

The air was thick and hot with the sent of burning coal drifting through the smoky air. Sparks were flying as the hot metal was struck with precise accuracy over and over till it became a rhythm, a melodic pattern of sameness. Slowly the thick rode of material began to bend into a new shape before being reheated; before beginning the process again. The flames coming from the hot coals illuminated the face of a strapping young lad of eight-teen his tan face was smudged with soot and dripping with sweat even his hair was plastered to the top of his head by soot and sweat showing the labor of his work. His acid green eyes shined with pride as he stuck his master piece into the water to cool only seconds later to pull it out. It was the blade of a sword. In the light of the fire it glowed orange and even though it was slightly unfinished it gleamed with radiance.

"Well done Benjamin!"

The lad now identified as Benjamin turned his head to see his teacher beaming with pride over the perfection his apprentice had made. Max, the teacher, ran his firm hand along the blade and shivered at the feeling of the cold steel that would surly serve its master well. Benjamin held his breathe as the callus hand skid over his blade he hoped it would pass Max's standards he'd spent days trying to make a sword perfect enough to be close to his teachers own master pieces and he was worried that in some way he had failed to reach this goal.

"Such a fine blade," Max praised, "what shall we call it?"

Benjamin chuckled at the question. He had forgotten of his master's odd way of naming every blade made. Although he would never admit this aloud he liked naming the blades. The naming gave him some odd attachment with the inanimate object.

"I shall name it when I finish!" he proudly declared, tossing the blade from hand to hand skillfully catching it without being cut by the sharp edge.

With a smile Max left him alone to finish his work. The second the creaky old wood door shut Benjamin dashed off to a small desk in the corner. Now standing in front of the desk he felt apprehensive of what he knew was in it. For years he had been hiding this from his teacher and he feared that he would be caught with it. But, now was no time for doubts. Slowly he pulled the drawer open to reveal a tiny chest; his treasure that was left by his father. A tanned hand reached up to rest on his neckline it paused for a moment before slowly, finger by finger, a fist was wrapped around a key. A key that had hung around his neck for years, waiting for this moment. Wasting no time out of fear of being caught the key was pulled of his neck with a quick jerking action.

Allowing himself to relax slightly Benjamin stared down at the key that his father had made with his own hands just to protect their family arloom. A bead of sweat ran down his face and he knew it wasn't from the heat of the room. He ran his thumb around the circular key. It was all black with the exception of the lime green hourglass shape in the center. Once more he peered around the small room to make sure he was alone. But, it was just a bit of paranoia for everything was the same as before. With nervous hands he slid the key into it's place and watched in amazement as the seemingly lifeless chest seemed to scream to life. Sounds of dials being turned and the clink of locks coming undone sounded from all over confusing Benjamin to know end as he tried to locate from where in the box these noises could be coming from.

Finally, with one last shudder the box popped open to reveal the handle to his blade. Benjamin's breath hitched as he stared at the beauty in this box. If he recalled correctly it was made by his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather who was the leader of an Indian tribe. His ancestor had woven colored strings of green and black around this handle and Benjamin could see how much love and dedication was put in this little part of the blade. He saw where the color had faded from its many years of use, see where the woven pattern was stained a rusted color from the blade the blood shed it had seen and done.

Benjamin felt honored, no privileged, to be holding this little piece of his history in his hands. So he wasted no time in slipping it in its place. Picking up the blades sheath he slid the blade into its proper place and held it high above his hand. With an unwavering voice that boomed with confidence he announced, "I shall call you Omnitrix!"

With that said visions of fighting for truth, justice, and peace shot through his head so rapidly he didn't know witch to focus on. But what he didn't see matters much, much more because he didn't see the trinket dangling from the handle that was circular and pitch black except for the green hourglass shape in the middle nor did he see the second object to materialize from the chest; a being of a much higher caliber.

ﺶ

Deep rich mahogany eyes stared off into the distance; locked on the wavering piece of land in the distance. It had already been decided that they would attack the unsuspecting town that for years had been way too peaceful thanks to his fathers disgusting affair with a person there; a very male person. But now his father is dead and if his little lover is still alive he is too aged too do anything about his invasion. Pale thin arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and the owner's lips crept to his ear.

"Captain," the voice purred, "everything's going according to plan. You should come take a little break…"

Kevin's stomach clenched in an unforgiving manner that he thought was excitement. He turned to face her and like always he stared into her eyes.

"Gwendolyn, I am busy."

She sighed and dejectedly turned to leave, her deep orange hair swaying in the breeze. Kevin thought nothing of it and resumed his staring contest with the growing chunk of land. In his mind he made a mental list of what he would need to plunder from this town: food, wine, money, some pretty women, raw materials, and a blacksmith.

A/N – Next update will be Friday. Please tell me what you think and hopefully by the time this is done hopefully I'll have some inspiration. If anyone has a box of inspiration please send it to me…I am awfully desperate for some…

Aoiki Chojutsuka


	2. Echoes In The Dark

Replies to Reviews:

- No this is not a full blown love triangle. It is more like a Kevin likes Gwen then Ben comes along and Kevin loves Ben. But there is going to be a chapter where Gwen does something naughty to Ben, but it's more out of hateful revenge… if that makes any sense at all.

Dario Argento Syndrome- As I previously stated please bear with me. That story will be updated as soon as this story comes to an end.

Unbidden-Angel- Thank you for your praise. And your pen name gives me an idea for a one shot…weird…

Fearth- Thank you for your praise and let us hope you like the way things go "down", so to speak.

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me  
Rating: T-M (undecided)  
Pairing: Bevin (Kevin X Ben); Kwen (Kevin X Gwen)  
Disclaim: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force in any way shape or form nor do I own the song Across the Sea of Time.  
Summary: Kevin and Gwen are hard-ass pirates that just happen to be a couple, but that all changes when Kevin captures an apprentice blacksmith to work aboard his vessel.

A/N- Lonely. I'm so lonely ain't got nobody for my own~ (random singing…hell yes!)

Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay.

~Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

After ending his daily training with Max Benjamin raced home to show his father his creation. Racing through the crowds he dodged through people and buggies at top speed his sword safely latched on his back. He was blissfully unaware of the being chasing after him. The being caught lots of attention from others though. With long pale silver hair, tanned olive skin, and piercing red eyes shining with a purpose. Not to mention her odd native dressings made of deer skin, beads, and fur. Mummers followed their chase, but Benjamin was too ignorant to care. Benjamin turned sharply down a corner that led into an ally way. The being stopped as he did and slowly without his awareness started becoming more and more translucent until she was nothing but a whisper in the wind only kept alive be the hushed rumors of the towns people.

Upon entering his home Benjamin swiftly made his way to his father's room. He climbed up the creaky stairs and turned the brass handle on the biggest door in the home. Entering his father's room he made his way to a chair seated by the window witch held his father's body. Slowly he kneeled at his father's feet presenting the sword waiting for his father's attention and hopefully approval. The man's attention wasn't too interested in his son at the moment, however. His entire being was dedicated to looking at the ship just barely visibly in the horizon. A ship that held his true love or so he thought.

Benjamin peered up at his father and saw what he had seen all his life his father, a man of forty with brown hair, tan skin, lean muscles, and five o' clock shadow. But his eyes, per usual, were never on him, but instead entirely focused on the sea as if watching and waiting for something. Still Benjamin stay kneeled never moving even as the sun began to set and his arms and legs ached. He was on a mission for his father's approval and he would not move until his father did _something_. His long wait was finally rewarded when his father acknowledged him for the first time in months.

"Benjamin, what have we here?"

"A sword," Benjamin stated with as much respect as he could muster, "a sword I made with my own sweat and tears. Do you approve or is it a worthless hunk of junk? Max praised me greatly for it, but his opinion matters little next to yours, Father."

Leisurely Carl reached for the blade his son constructed. He examined the entire blade with a scrutinizing eye. Running with hands along the blade he was shocked to find nothing wrong with it at all. This blade was indeed perfect.

Still awestruck he praised his son for the first time in years, "My boy! This sword is perfection!"

Benjamin's head shot up, his eyes wide with disbelief, "Oh really Father! Oh, Omnitrix I knew you were the one!"

Gleefully Benjamin took his blade back from his father and memorized every detail of his father's face for he knew this momentary spell would break soon and his father would resume his waiting for the sea. And just like that Carl's face fell and he turned to look at the sea; watching waiting for him.

ﺶ

The entity stared down at Benjamin's sleeping face the Omnitrix clutched tightly in his fisted hand. Her silver hair wound into two thick braids that hung on either side of her head, her deer skin dress stopped mid-thy tapering out with many beads attached, a fluffy gray fur collar lay flat around her neck, her moccasins clad feet making her movements soundless.

"Benjamin," she cooed stroking his peaceful face, "I am going to protect you okay?"

For a moment Benjamin's eyes fluttered open, but they fell back down a second later. Continuing she reached for the Omnitrix and wrapped her hand around the handle, "I give this blade the strength to take on any challenger, to break through any substance without ever dulling, as long as your intentions are pure of heart this blade and I shall serve and protect you. As a mother would their child…"

As an afterthought she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek with stirred Benjamin into a dazed awake state. Through his blurred vision he made out a human shape with red eyes that looked anything but menacing.

"If you every need me just say my name. Okay?"

Knowing nothing else he just nodded dumbly.

"Remember just say my name: Aoiki. Say it with my now."

Together in unison the name was said: Aoiki.

"Good boy! Now don't forget!" She cooed.

She chanted her name again and again as Benjamin fell back to sleep. Her image her words just becoming an echo in a dream. Happy with her work she floated through the ceiling and up to the roof where the stars shined in the navy blue sky.

"Before man, before moon, before history…In a world made up of magic and mystery Gods and Titians lightning and bone fought to possess the Prono Stone. Why he who held the stone held the world and in to darkest days the Titians were and Zeus the thunder in his throw. Zeus became the ruler of them all. Come with me across the sea of time, come with me across the sea of time, where creatures never seen before: the Gorgan and the Mantacore, the Senator 'neath the silver tree…across the sea of time. Come with me across the see of time, come with me across the see of time, where man has not step foot before where Gods accusing of their words, where no mans truly born free across the sea of time…"

ﺶ

Daybreak came soon enough for Kevin and the strands of light shining through the port hole illuminated his woman's dull red hair beautifully. His scared hands traced her hairline before moving south down to her pouty lips. Lazily he traced a finger around her lips tenderly so she wouldn't awake. Like always his stomach clenched mercilessly in the way he thought was love. At this time of day when no one was stirring aboard the ship was when Kevin would let his mind mull over the demons in his head or simply muse over the little things in life. Like the way even though Gwen was gorgeous in everyway shape and form his favorite part of her were her eyes. Those lime green eyes always entranced him and he chuckled to himself because his favorite color was green but not lime green. Still the color was close enough, really, only a shade away from being his favorite.

Deciding he shouldn't linger in bed any longer Kevin climbed out of bed careful of his bed mate. Quickly he put on his daily attire before striding up on the deck to wake his men and command them around, just because.

ﺶ

Benjamin awoke to the soothing sound of birds chirping at his window. Taking the time to stretch out across the bed sluggishly he shook the remainder of a foggy dream he had of a creature with a loving red gaze. Taking out his fresh clothing for today he absentmindedly went through his daily routine. But that all changed when he saw his father standing at his doorway.

"Benjamin," his father started, "I am going out today and will probably be absent for a couple of days. Stay with Max for awhile okay."

Without another word spoken between the two Carl turned and left his son to his usual schedule. Nervously, Benjamin nibbled on his bottom lip. His father was mentally ill and certainly not fit to go anywhere. Maybe, he thought, my father has come back. Just the mere thought of such a miracle made a smile cross his face. He still remembered when he had declared his father dead. It was about ten years ago when his mother had left him with his father and shortly after his father just seemed to die a little everyday as if he was slowly dying of a disease no doctor could even comprehend. In fact, his father hadn't really moved from that chair since he died. He just always sat staring out to sea almost as if he was beckoning for something anything to stare back if only for a moment. Maybe his father had finally seen what he was looking for. Then again, what if his father is going to go away or do something harmful to himself? Benjamin couldn't take that chance so swiftly he grabbed the Omnitrix and made haste to catch up to his father.

And in the emptiness of the room the memory or perhaps the echo of a voice rang out, "_Just remember to say my name…"_

ﺶ

Carl stood at the brink of the sea. Where the foamy waves licked at his covered feet, his eyes were trained at the ship not to far off. Benjamin watched from his hiding spot behind a rather large piece of drift wood. Slowly time passed and like always he waited for his father to do something, but he just stood there, transfixed. It was all the same to him except his father was just standing instead of just sitting. Another difference, he noted, was his father was staring at the man who just stepped out of a one man rowboat. The man that stepped out of said boat was at least in his mid-twenties, with broad shoulders, a muscular build, choppy shoulder length black hair, but his most stunning feature was his soulless pitch black eyes that made Benjamin cringe in fear. Luckily for Benjamin that soulless gaze was fixed on his father and not him.

"Great you're still alive." Was the greeting spat at his father.

"Kevin, where's Sage?"

A wicked smile crossed the one known as Kevin's face, "Dead," was the blunt reply, "I killed him."

Disbelieving his father chuckled uneasily, "You are joking. Come on now where is he."

"Ain't cha' hear me the firs' time; dead."

Unable to bear the truth Carl fell to his screaming as loud as his voice would allow. The horrid sound of his father sobbing like he, himself, had done when his mother left was too much to handle. He wanted to dash out there and comfort his father, but he just was too scared of this unknown man, and his soul sucking eyes.

"Don' cry now. You'll be seeing him in hell soon enough, witch!"

Pulling a gun from his waist he pointed it at Carl's head, with every intention to pull the trigger. Everything slowed down for Benjamin as he daringly dashed out pulling the Omnitrix out of its sheath in one smooth motion. He made it just in time to block the bullet before Kevin, himself, and Carl even knew he was coming.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my Father!"

Benjamin, shaking with fear and adrenaline, held his ground staring down Kevin with more vice then an angry momma bear. There was a moment of still silence where the only thing that could be herd was the rapid heart beat that was spurting out of his chest. Still, despite his fear, he felt strong. It was almost as if there was a presence behind him. And he could feel the ghosting of hands coming around to be gently placed over his, he could feel the warm breath running down his shirt, and feel the chest of another against his back, but as much as he wished it was his father behind him helping him stand tall in the face of this danger he knew that it was just his mind clinging to the memory of a dream; a dream of a loving red gaze. In a single draw of his breath the feeling was gone leaving him with the empty feeling where the dream had touched.

Kevin snarled at the sight brown hair, tan skin, lean build; it was nearly an exact replica of Carl, the very witch that stole his fathers black heart. The only thing missing was the eye color Carl's were a dark murky blue, but this boy had green eyes that mirrored Gwendolyn's. There was something slightly different about them, but that was of little importance. Once they were dead he could take his sweet time to look into the boy's lifeless dull eyes.

A/N- I am sorry if I confused any of you. I made it sound as if Ben's dad was dead or an old fart but he is just forty. This will all make sense in the end I swear! Oh and Sage is an oc of mine that I always pictured as Kevin's father for some reason. And yes I put myself in the story cause I am to lazy to make another character.

~Aoiki Chojutsuka


	3. An Angel Knows Best

Replies to Reviews:

**Dario Argento Syndrome- **Thank you and don't worry the good work will always be kept.

**M. Monster-** Glad you like it.

**Wally's Girlfriend- **Butt pirates? O_O … I am so gonna include those words in my story somehow! It'll probably be Kevin that say/thinks it. But it's going to be in there. Thanks bundles for the review!

**FoxxyGoddess – **Thank you. I kinda like the way they meet to.

**Title:** A Pirate's Life For Me  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bevin (Kevin X Ben); Kwen (Kevin X Gwen)  
**Disclaim: **I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force in any way shape or form.  
**Summary:** Kevin and Gwen are hard-ass pirates that just happen to be a couple, but that all changes when Kevin captures an apprentice blacksmith to work aboard his vessel.

**A/N**- I am debating on if the rating should be M … eh…I'll think later.

History will repeat itself again and again.

~Unknown

_Sweat poured from Carl's brow but was quickly wipe away by his musky sleeve. The heat of the room was getting to him, badly. It wouldn't matter much if this room had some sort of ventilation, but Max had said that he'd get around to it one day. But that was six years ago when he was only twelve. Sighing with defeat he pulled at his collar trying to cool down without taking off his shirt. Normally he would be away with his shirt by now but recently he had chosen not to because of his companion in the room. His name was Sage. Sage had just showed up in town one day and only he knew that Sage was really a bloody pirate that was originally scoping out his town to rob. However, for what ever reason, the pirate had taken a…interest in him; a very unwelcome interest on his part._

_It didn't matter to Sage that he had a son or that Carl's wife was pregnant with his own son. Nope it didn't matter at all as long as Sage got what he wanted. That is why he choose to die of heat instead of to cool himself by taking off his shirt. He didn't want those deep rich mahogany eyes roaming over his naked chest. Nor did he want any more perverted visions running through the other's head._

"_Why don't you take of your shirt? It's pretty hot in here…"_

"_Because," he turned to see that the other was already shirtless, dripping with sweat, his red hair tussled, and a near black pair of eyes locked onto his, "I know what you'll do if I do…"_

_Sage just trailed his index finger along his own chest seductively. Shuddering Carl turned back to his work no longer wanting to be tempted by this man. _

"_You mistake my intentions Carl. I do not wish to use you I wish to love you." _

_His hammering became harder and swifter not even caring that the metal he was molding was being molded into the wrong shape. Slowly tears ran down his face. Those were the words he didn't want to hear. Maria, his wife, never loved him they just married to please their fathers. It wasn't fair that Sage was using his weakness against him. _

"_Stop lying," he sobbed, "don't use my weakness against me. If you keep saying that you love me I'll start to believe you and then once you're done using me you'll toss me aside. I…I…don't want to be hurt be someone I love…"_

_Sage's sinned heart fluttered at that last sentenced. Giddily he thought, he loves me back, he loves me back! Using this opportunity given to him he strutted over to Carl and wrapped his strong arms around the younger's shaking shoulders. It started out as sloppy kisses on his neck and shoulders. Then a shirt was removed and a tan body was pinned between a wall and another body. Gingerly the red-head ran his fingers all over the others body wanting, no needing, to know everything about the body underneath him. _

"_You're hurting me," Carl sniffled pitifully._

_Stunned he backed up, "Was I holding you too hard?" he inquired._

"_No, you are hurting me here." He clarified resting his hand over the blood pumping organ known as the heart._

"_It's beating so fast and so hard it's hitting my ribs with bone crushing force. It's sending all my blood to flow past my ears so fast and loudly that it's giving me a headache and the blood is rushing to…other parts of my body and it hurts. Why does it hurt to love you?"_

_Sage's forehead came to rest on Carl's and he commanded the other to be silent. He listened intently for several seconds before he began to hear and feel the other's pain. The chest that his was pressed up against had something slamming against it at an alarming pace and the hardening organ in the other's pants throbbed in pain. _

"_It'll always hurt to love this sin…"_

ﺶ

Aoiki floated above this little ordeal, sighing she silently marooned the loss of Sage. She wished she was still protecting Carl so she could comfort him, but he had relinquished the power to call upon her when he sealed her away in the box. Now she was to protect Benjamin and that is what she would do. Smiling to herself she remembered that she was Aoiki and she didn't listen to any rules, even her own. Descending down to ground she stood behind the sobbing figure considering a way to do this without getting in trouble. Deciding on her course of action she went to hug the broken man, but stopped when she heard Kevin's gun click into place ready to fire.

"Carl…"

The one in mentions head shot up his eyes darting around wildly for the voice that he remembered from childhood. He couldn't quite grasp who the voice belonged to but a flash of the image of a sailboat floating in a puddle flashed before his eyes.

_A young Carl gleefully pushed his toy sailboat in the puddle outside of his home. Giggling he pushed the simple looking boat around the murky water making little boat noises pretending the ship was fighting off pirates. His childhood antics were shattered when a rude man uncaringly stepped on his boat successfully making it into a pile of splinters. The man just walked away disappearing into the crowd leaving a crying boy. _

"_Don't worry about him Carl! He," the young spirit jabbed her thumb in his direction, "is a meanie-butt!"_

_Suppressing his giggles Carl looked around before whispering to the girl his parents called his imaginary friend, "My momma and daddy say you have to go Aoiki…They say I am too big for you…"_

"_You're never too big for a friend!" she huffed._

_Looking down at the crushed boat she sighed sadly. Picking up the broken toy she pursed her lips, her forehead wrinkling in concentration, suddenly the splintered wood slowly began repairing itself into its original glory. Fully fixed she handed back the renewed toy which the other took with trembling hands. _

"_Ha. I'd like to see that meanie-butt do that!"_

Aoiki was ready for the fight that was in the middle of unfolding. As boldly as ever she was coming up behind Benjamin fully ready to support him. However, she was stopped by her former friend's weak whisper, "Aoiki…"

As much as she knew she was meant to go help her new charge she simple couldn't leave her best friend so broken...in the same situation she was in all those decades ago. She jumped behind Carl and in one motion wrapped her thin arms around him in a loving hug. Desperately he turned around and hugged her back, but to everyone else he was just holding air.

"Make it go away Aoiki…take me to him. And don't tell me you can't. I know full well that you are not just my imagination. Please make the pain go away like you used to do, like with the sailboat…Make me feel happy again."

Tears welled up in red eyes and she was glad that Carl's apparent pleading to thin air made the two fighting look over wondering what the hell was going on. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Sure, she was an angel but that didn't mean she had the power to take souls from their bodies she was a guardian angel not a dark angel. But there was one way, a very costly way, but a way non-the-less. Shakily she pulled her hand out and held it palm up and focused, her lips pursed and forehead wrinkled. The broken man looked up at his special friend and the memory of her as a child flashed through his mind. He remembered his little broken boat that is today sitting on his nightstand in one piece serving as proof that she wasn't just a dream or a figment of his childish mind.

Brilliant white feathered wings showed themselves and her open palm was glowing a soft white color. Aoiki's silver locks sprung from their braided confinement, her native outfit becoming a silky white gown, and her red eyes glowed with sorrow. She knew what she was doing would hurt her one day but every angel was entitled to one rule breaking miracle and this was going to be hers now to kill a man before his time. A sphere of energy spun gracefully in her palm and she wrapped her soft wings around herself searching for some sort of solace. Carl waited for the blow because he knew the only way she could take the pain away was to send him to Sage and the only way to do that is to die.

Aoiki looked away as the shot went straight through Carl's body not leaving a hole just pushing his spirit out of its earthly bounds. She didn't cry when his spirit was forced from his body but she did cry when she saw him reach up and take hold of a strong hand and she cried when for the first time in years her friend looked like the kid she remembered. To wrapped up in her own emotion she didn't even remember that Kevin and Benjamin where still here until she heard the sickening crack of a gun coming in contact with a skull.

"Benjamin!"

ﺶ

Aoiki hated herself right now. Not only did she use her one miracle to kill her best friend but to add on to that she got her charge kidnapped by pirates. Oh, and not just any pirates but her charge's father's lover's son's pirate ship. Life sucks rocks sometimes. She peered around the dingy cell they threw Benjamin in. The hard rock she sat on was cold, the cell reeked of rot, and there wasn't even a window. She really had no room to complain though she was already dead and they didn't even know she existed and to her own credit she could in all honesty just float out of here. But that would leave her charge in this awful room chained to the wall and most likely left to be tortured. Yep, life definitely sucked rocks.

A heavy clank echoed around the room signaling that the door leading to the deck had been swung open. Aoiki was expecting some drunken pirate to come stumbling in but was pleasantly surprised when a small boy tumbled in. The boy had mauve colored hair which contrasted with his pale lifeless skin. His emerald hues seemed blurry, somewhere else. Small, nimble hands felt around and his bare feet toddled aimlessly. From her observation she assumed the boy was only ten maybe twelve and was blind, obvious by the way he had to feel to see.

Shyly the boy squeaked out, "Esdras, Lastat, Leod?"

Curious Aoiki fazed through her cell and giggled at the sight of the blind boy walking by three other motionless children that were hidden plainly in sight. As soon as the blind child walked past them they stealthily, soundlessly, snuck past him. Seeing this made her wonder if it was really fair to play a game involving sight with someone who couldn't see. Before any of the other children had a chance to blink the blind child had swiftly grabbed onto one of them, "I can feel your vibrations idiots…"

They all giggled in mirth and fell to the ground, pushing and shoving all the while.

ﺶ

Kevin sat in his study seated on a rather ragged, comfy, looking chair. In his hand he held the Omnitrix and he wondered where a brat like that got a sword like this. He hadn't even unsheathed the thing yet and he thought it was amazing. Grabbing the worn handle he gave it a good hard yank but the sword didn't budge. Bewildered he tried again and again and again and again but it refused to budge. It's as if the damned thing had a mind of its own. That damned brat had tugged it from its sheath with one fluid movement so why was it so hard for him to remove it. There was no way that scrawny witch was stronger then him! Growling in frustration he got up and was heading to the only person who he had seen remove the blade before.

Kevin opened the door with more force the necessary and walked into find his cabin boys and girls sprawled out on the floor in a tangle of limbs. He counted them off as they exited the cell: the blind shy yet fearless one, Jasher; the helpful spunky beautiful girl, Esdras; the big mouth show off boy, Lastat; and last but not least the ugly awkward little boy Leod. They had all been little orphans he had taken in for one reason or another but there was one he didn't recognize an extra little girl with evenly tanned olive skin, silver hair, and cheery red eyes. However, he let it slid as long as she worked he didn't give a damn. His mind was set on the boy chained in the cell that was stirring awake.

Strutting over to the prisoner he grabbed his collar in a white knuckle grip bringing the half conscious face up to his own, "I've got sume questions fur ya'…and you are gonna answer 'em…every last one."

**A/N- **I know, I know cruddy chapter but just think of it as those annoying fillers in television shows. To my own credit I tried.


	4. Author's NotePlease Read It All

Replies to Reviews:

**Dario Argento Syndrome- **Finally someone understands my struggle of trying to put thoughts into words! T-T And don't worry my fic's are always commercial free! Just one of the many steps I am taking for the GRG (getting ride of Geicio) foundation. ~_ Chaa!

**Wally's Girlfriend- **Yesh Ben and Kevin are gonna talk…while Ben is chained to a wall and unable to defend himself against the author's pervy mind…: D

**Fearth-** Nice to know you keep reading! 0-0 "Cute little girl" Aww…//// Thank ya'. Its times like these I wish I could give people hugs through the internet.

**Laughing The Night Away-** And another unsuspecting reader is sucked into my story…heck yea! FYI: Updates will always be on Fridays or Mondays unless I say otherwise. Just so you know!

I, regrettable, have to say this week's update won't be till next Friday or Monday due to lack of time. I'd blame my teachers…they're all like 'well seeing as Thanksgiving is coming up how 'bout you write a eight page essay on how Thanksgiving came to be, and one for Veterans Day to! Oh and how 'bout one for Christmas; just to stay a head of the game!' And I am all like….. 'but fanfiction…' and they're all like 'f'en do it! Or I'll eat chur soul!!!11111!one11!11!' Me -------- Q~Q

Anyway next update is postponed because I only have about half a page done. Friggen teachers… Please enjoy this random one shot drabble thingy I made incase of an emergency such as this!

-Aoiki Chujtsuka

The Misadventures of Kevin & Ben

(not to be associated in anyway with The Misadventures of Flapjack)

"Now presenting Ben and Kevin in The Misadventures of Kevin and Ben: What is up with this printer?"

"Kevin!!!!"

The one in mention simple sat staring blankly at the television not really watching the crappy thing just wanting an excuse not to do anything. However, Ben had been crying his name like a bitch in heat for two hours straight. What a whiner.

"Kev~iii~nnn! I need you."

Griping his coca-cola tighter he pretended he didn't hear the other. He groaned when he heard his name called again. Why couldn't Ben understand that he need time alone time to sort out the funny feeling he got in his chest when he saw the annoying little twerp.

"Kevin…please? It's important!"

Oh, right. Ben can't understand a damn thing! Gwen understand. Hell even totally strangers on the street could understand! Why was he born so oblivious! A loud crash came from the room the idiot was in and Kevin sighed. Finally, he'll shut up.

"Kev~in, I got stuck…"

Fucking idiot. Sighing in defeat he relinquished his soda walking over to the room Ben was in. The sight he saw would have been, should have been, funny to him if Ben didn't look so utterly fuckable at the moment. Clad only in skin tight green boxers lay the boy, his face flushed in frustration, a thin layer of sweat covering his body for whatever reason, and his hand stuck in the printer….Seriously, what the fuck.

"Care to tell me how you gat stuck in a printer?"

Huffing Ben began his woeful tale, "Well, you know my friend, Aioki, right? Well, she was all like 'Hey, Ben I sent you something let Kevin see it and then you can read it, kay?' and I was all like 'Okay let me call him'. So I was calling you but you wouldn't answer and I didn't want to go out there and get you because all I had to wear was my boxers. But you had to be uncouth and ignore me! So I was all like 'Screw it I'll print it out and give it to him'. But then the printer got jammed and I tried to fix it by pushing the paper down but it sucked in my hand."

Getting no reaction from the other he added pathetically, "And I got stuck."

"Clearly," Kevin mocked.

They stood in silence both not really knowing what to do now. The two of them probably would have stayed like that if it weren't for the printer sputtering back to life pulling poor Ben's hand down.

"Ow, ow, ow, help!"

Rushing to the others aid Kevin grabbed Ben by the wrist pulling with all his might. It was all for not, however. The mechanical menace refused to give up and if anything else it seemed determined to suck the poor boy in. Not on Kevin E. Levin's watch. Even though he didn't wear a watch but you get the point. Raising a fist he punched the hunk of junk across the room. Unfortunately, Ben went with it and crashed into a wall.

"Ben, use the damn watch!"

"Oh, right."

Pushing the Omnitrix into activation the tell tale green light flashed before showing Ben in all his gooey green glory. To their dismay it didn't help at all. Now his whole entire body was being forced into the printer. Somehow he managed to come back the way he came and he undid his transformation only to discover his hand was still stuck. Kevin thought for sure Ben was a goner. That printer was going to suck him straight through and crush all his bones and then he'd be a glob of Ben juice.

On the verge of tears Kevin latched on to Ben pulling and tugging but the printer was stronger and wiser than he was. The life or death battle continued neither one of the opposing sides budging an inch. Tears streamed down both their faces and their hearts pounded like jackhammers in their chest. This was it Ben was going to get sucked into the printer and be juice and-and Kevin would surly fuckin' follow.

And just at the climax of their little adventure the beast gave a sputter spitting out Ben's wrist at last. Gwen walked by holding the cord to the printer in her hand staring at the two like the retards they are. Sighing she walked out the door muttering something along the lines of I need a drink.

"That was fucking scary…"

Ben nodded his agreement and nudged the printer. When it gave a little zap of electricity he jumped into Kevin's arms; a wonderful impersonation of Shaggy and Scooby Doo. Sighing in relief the oldest stared down at the abused wrist and noticed the printer had marked some words on the skin, presumably words from the document Ben had tried to show him. He held the wrist up reading the small batch of letters found there.

"Ben arched his back, sputtering nonsense, as Kevin pounded into the tight passage of his ass. A free hand slipped between them and started pumping Ben's co-"

Oh, fucker nutters fuckity shit fuck.

"Who did you say sent this to you?"

"Aoiki. Why?"

"No reason."

**The next day…**

Aoiki was sitting on one of the swings in a local park. She didn't know why but children just inspired her to write. That's why every time she got a chance she packed up her laptop and headed out to the place where all children were seen. As of late she hadn't had much time to write and she really needed to type the third chapter to her story, A Pirate's Life for Me. So far she had one paragraph down all because of her mean teachers who gave to much work, the meanie-butts. Pausing for a moment she read what she had written thus far:

_Benjamin, over the years, has had a lot of rude awakenings. There was the time he woke up to a home without a mother and the time he woke up with pneumonia and there was the time he woke up to see his father crying in the hallway but this was by far the rudest awakening. Rusty old chains were digging into his delicate flesh and he was being shaken like a rag doll by a bloody pirate. He would not be treated this way! Kicking up his scrawny legs he managed to kick the other square in the jaw sending him flying backwards. Franticly his eyes landed on the other. Kevin's eyes were dazed and a glob was traveling up his throat, leaping out of his mouth onto the floor, staining the dark oak wood maroon. It was at this time the cabin boys (and girl) returned._

_The first to get over the shock of the situation was a little dirty blond haired girl. She dashed over and immediately began to examine the injured jawbone. Clucking her tongue she commanded a boy with unruly matted hair to fetch Gwendolyn. Another helpful child sat down at next to the blond girl offering reassurance while another boy with chocolate feathery hair screamed at Benjamin, something along the lines of "you witch". _

"_Hiya, Benjamin!"_

Hanging her head in defeat she contemplated if she should pray to the fanfiction gods for guidance. Before getting the chance to mull over the thought any longer her laptop was closed by none other then Kevin.

"S' up Kev!"

"You better fuckin' run, hoe."

"Ehehehehehe…shit."

Leaping out of her seat she dashed away her laptop safely in its bag. She thanked all the gods she knew that she had taken track that one year because she was sure if she hadn't she'd be dead by now.

"You can't run forever!"

"Yes I can!!"

**Twenty years later…somewhere in the middle of Mexico…**

"Well, Momo (fyi; Momo is the name of my laptop…and yes I named my laptop…got a problem with that?) do you think it is safe to go back yet?"

The lifeless machine did what any other lifeless thing would do: nothing. Sighing the girl nodded her head as if the thing had replied.

"Abominar mi Bevin adicción…" she muttered under her breath.

(Curse my Bevin addiction…)

**A/N- **Well at least you got a sneak peek at the third chapter… The Misadventures of Kevin and Ben are something I whipped up whenever I feel like putting all my silly thoughts into fanfictions. And please excuse my crappy Spanish…I am really not that good at it.

~ Dolor Escritor (that is as close as I can get my name in Spanish**)**


	5. No Named Chapter :

Replies to Reviews:

**Laughing The Night Away: **Like I said The Misadventures of Kevin & Ben are stupid little writings where I put all my silly thoughts into. And…I don't know why little children inspire the yaoi in me…Maybe I'm turning into Michel Jakson…

**Fearth: **This story was inspired by the time when I was young…I foolishly thought it would be cool to have a tattoo but, alas, my parents wouldn't let me. So my brilliant idea was to stick my hand in the printer and make my own tattoo. No further commentary. And I can run fast due to my small build and stamina…also I have a lot of practice running…I am a runner not a fighter.

**Dario Argento Syndrome: **Your criticism has been accepted and approved. Honestly, I really never intended to post any of these small one-shots. They were just little things I made to get all my silly thoughts out of my head so my serious fan fictions don't turn silly. In fact, I quite enjoy criticism. It makes me work twenty times better. Sorry for upsetting you but what cha going to do? You can please some of the people some of the time but you can't please all of the people all of the time. Thanks for having the balls to voice your opinion!

**Otakurose16- **Glad your enjoying my little tale of pirates and blacksmiths and dead people…And I can barely speak my own language let alone my second language.

**Title:** A Pirate's Life For Me  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bevin (Kevin X Ben); Kwen (Kevin X Gwen)  
**Disclaim: **I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force in any way shape or form.  
**Summary:** Kevin and Gwen are hard-ass pirates that just happen to be a couple, but that all changes when Kevin captures an apprentice blacksmith to work aboard his vessel.

People only see what they are prepared to see.

~Ralph Waldo Emerson

Benjamin, over the years, has had a lot of rude awakenings. There was the time he woke up to a home without a mother and the time he woke up with pneumonia and there was the time he woke up to see his father crying in the hallway but this was by far the rudest awakening. Rusty old chains were digging into his delicate flesh and he was being shaken like a rag doll by a bloody pirate. He would not be treated this way! Kicking up his scrawny legs he managed to kick the other square in the jaw sending him flying backwards. Franticly his eyes landed on the other. Kevin's eyes were dazed and a glob was traveling up his throat, leaping out of his mouth onto the floor, staining the dark oak wood maroon. It was at this time the cabin boys (and girl) returned.

The first to get over the shock of the situation was a little dirty blond haired girl. She dashed over and immediately began to examine the injured jawbone. Clucking her tongue she commanded a boy with unruly matted hair to fetch Gwendolyn. Another helpful child sat down at next to the blond girl offering reassurance while another boy with chocolate feathery hair screamed at Benjamin, something along the lines of "you witch".

"Hiya, Benjamin!"

Benjamin directed his gaze away from the chaos in front of him and over to another cabin girl he must have missed. She seemed different from the others cleaner, kind, more familiar to. Her hair and eye suggested that she was albino but her tanned skin showed otherwise. A mix of things, really. Happily she made herself comfy beside him and was making small talk with him. Not exactly the best time but it was nice to have someone treat you as a human.

Sadly the time for humanity was over for there was now all hell to pay and the pay collector was none other then Kevin's women, Gwendolyn. Now sure she was sugary sweet and a beauty to boot but that didn't stop the fact that there was no pain worse then a women's scorn. And there was enough scorn here to kill Benjamin, have her make a deal with the devil to bring him back, then have him slowly tortured till he died of old age. As Nathan Explosion would say: Brutal.

Gwendolyn, with the fire in her eyes, stormed in as they dragged Kevin away for treatment. She paced the cage growling in the back of her throat like a wild animal willing and ready to pounce. Benjamin would be lying if he said he didn't want to piss himself at that moment. His eyes traveled across the room crazily looking for an escape but all he saw was the Omnitrix laying a few yards away from the looks of th- holy shit the Omnitrix!

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking I must say I like you're way of thinking Benjamin!"

The same mix-match cabin girl from before sat beside him or what he thought was the same cabin girl. She seemed to have grown up in the blink of an eye she was what like ten before but now she was his age. Do kids really grow up that fast? With an ear-to-ear smile she held up a rusty old key that just had to belong to a certain pair of rusty old chains. His happy little world was crushed, however, when the crazy pirate chick turned her attention back to them.

"I," she spit out, "am going to kill you!"

"We're finished, girl." He stated nervously.

Confused the red-head stopped echoing the beginning of his sentence, "We're?"

Perplexed, Gwendolyn didn't move, glued to the spot be bewilderment. Through narrow eyes she observed the scene closer…and it seemed that a key was simple floating in mid-air. Wiggling in the air right in front of Benjamin's face, if it was taunting her or him she didn't know. Her mind scrambled to find a rationale reason a key was suspended. Maybe she has lost her mind? No, impossible. Perhaps she has drunk to much sea water? Couldn't possible be. The boy truly was a witch? Of coarse it was the only reasonable explanation! He was a witch. That's the only reason why he could so easily take out her man!

"Witches," she crooned sadistically, "should be...beheaded."

Gwendolyn's long fingers tauntingly wrapped around the handle of a sword that was held safely at her waist. She pulled it from its confinements with a metallic _shing _sound. Swiftly she jerked the blade and narrowly missing Benjamin's face she sliced the rusted key in half. "Witch or not you will not be able to defeat my blade The Mana. My family has a history of witch hunting. I, myself, have killed twenty or thirty witches in my travels. You will be no acception." (I find this ironic on so many levels…but whatever.)

"Benjamin, I'm going to help you…but I am going to need to take over your body. Do you understand?"

Benjamin refused to respond allowed he didn't want to make this situation any worse by making her think she was crazy to. However, he did offer a small nod of his head to show his agreement. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary she giggled and bobbed her head rapidly like a child that was given too much candy. Aoiki happily jumped on his lap straddling him. She blew a little bit of shimmering powder in his face causing him to sneeze and wrinkle his nose searching for a relief to the itchy-ness.

A funny feeling spread through Benjamin. He felt strangely enough like playing with a doll baby and using manners when he ate. His body seemed to float away dragging his mind with him into the dark abyss. And he let himself get drug away and he let his body go numb, slip away into the dark. How could he have ever resisted the lull of the dark it reminded him of a mothers hug firm, warm, and loving.

Meanwhile, Aoiki was enjoying the feeling of having a body again. It was an indulgence to have one back but she didn't have time to indulge at the moment. She sprung into action by yanking the chain of the wall. Normally she wouldn't be able to do that but the adrenaline rush she was feeling gave her some sort of spontaneous boost of conserved energy she really didn't know she had.

ﺶ

Kevin lay in bed surrounded by his loyal cabinies. The boys all rushed around urgently following the order of Esdras as she barked them out rapidly from her little mouth. Ah, a true leader she be. They had done a good job of cleaning off his jaw which thankfully wasn't busted just severely bruised. Still it was bad half of his face adorned a giant purplish black blemish and it was going to be hard to scream at his crew when he could barely open his mouth wide enough to slide a spoonful of soup in. That boy was going to pay.

"What us to go ruffle the witch for ya', sir?"

Kevin opened his eyes to see Lastat punching his right fist into his open palm, eager to fight, nothing unusual there. Jasher saved him from the pain that would come from responding by dragging the fuming boy away. Esdras followed after screaming at Lastat for asking such a dumb question, as she put it, "Gwendolyn has probably already killed the lad!"

The other boy, Lion or something like that, was sitting next to him eagerly awaiting some sort of sign to leave or be of some usefulness. However, right now he was only an eyesore to Kevin. With his disgusting matted black hair, his dirt smeared face, and rags for clothing all the boy was doing was hurting his eyes.

"Gwit owt," Kevin sneered as best as he could despite the circumstances.

Nodding the ugly little boy practically jumped out of the room, eager to be out of sight.

**A/N- **Okay way late update but I was visiting family and since my laptop was busted a while back and it cost 300 buck to repair I really have no internet access unless the people I am visiting ha s a computer. So as a warning updates will be a little erratic since I am traveling to visit family.


End file.
